The present invention relates to electric connectors and, more particularly, to a vibrator connector adapted to connect a vibrator to a circuit board.
Following fast development of telecommunication technology, a variety of mobile telephones have been disclosed, and are intensively used for communication for the advantage of high mobility. Modern mobile telephones are commonly equipped with a vibrator to provide a silent mode. When receiving a message under the silent mode, the vibrator is triggered to vibrate, informing the user of the incoming of the message. The vibrator is connected to a circuit board through a vibrator connector. FIGS. 8 and 9 show a vibrator connector according to the prior art. This structure of vibrator connector comprises an electrically insulative shell B, and two terminals A respectively mounted in the shell B. The shell B comprises two terminal slots B1, and two stop edges B11 respective disposed in the terminal slots B1. The terminals A are respectively mounted in the terminal slots B1, each comprising a contact arm A3, a stop face A31 stopped against one stop edge B11 of the shell B, a receptacle portion A4, a connecting portion A1 connected to the circuit board, and a retaining strip A2 secured to the peripheral wall of the respective terminal slot B1. The vibrator C has lead wires connected to a matching connector comprised of an electrically insulative shell D, which is coupled to the shell B, and two terminals D1, which are respectively fastened to the receptacle portion A4 of each of the terminals A. This structure of vibrator connector has drawbacks. Because a matching connector D;D1 must be used with the vibrator connector to connect the vibrator C to the circuit board, the installation cost of the vibrator C is high. Further after insertion of the terminals A in the terminal slots B1 of the shell B, a special tool must be used to bent the retaining strip A2, enabling the retaining strip A2 to be secured to the respective terminal slot B1.